Brittany Takes No Prisoners
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: When a new girl moves into town Brittany immdiantly doesn't like her. Why? Because the boys DO like her. And this girl however "sweet" she may be threatens the thing Brittany has worked so hard for. And NO ONE messes with Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote while I was taking a break from this Katgirl series I'm working on. So if it sucks keep in mind that I wrote it late at night when I was half asleep. Oh and please tell me I got the charaters personalities right. The show hasn't come on in FOREVER and I wasn't sure who would say what, when. :)

**Brittany Takes No Prisoners**

"Hey, Simon" Laya said with a smile. "Did you get the history notes from yesterday?"

Simon blushed dropping his ruler to the ground. He bent down to pick it up and bumped his head on his desk on the way. "Yes, of course." Simon replied blushing again. He reached into his navy blue folder and pulled out his neatly hand written notes. Laya took them from him.

She smiled warmly "Thanks, Simon. You're the best." She turned back to her work just as Simon blushed again. Alvin poked him with his pencil.

"Stop trying to move in on _my _girl!" he ordered in a whisper.

"She's not "your" girl, and I'm not "moving in". I was simple letting Laya borrow my notes." Simon explained shuffling his papers.

"Sure, that's why you have her name scribbled all over your math homework." Alvin shot back.

"Stop it, guys." Theodore pleaded to his older brothers.

"Yeah, quit it." Eleanor whispered from the front row.

Eleanor turned back around. Brittany gazed back at Laya with disgust. "She thinks she's so great, doesn't she?" Brittany asked Jeanette. "Thanks, Simon. You're the best" Brittany added mockingly.

"Well I don't know, Brittany. She just asked for his notes…" Jeanette said.

"Oh, don't tell me you're not even a little bit jealous! I mean come on! The girl's only been here for two weeks and she already has all the boys wrapped around her finger. I mean even Theodore is blushing back there!" Brittany exclaims.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Jeanette insisted.

"NO! I do not! This is serious girls! This is out school! She can't just… TAKE OVER!"

"Hey, Theodore!" Laya called. "You want some of my jelly beans?"

"Are you kidding!? I love jelly beans!" Theodore replied happily taking a handful of the sweet treat.

"Did you see that?!" Brittany exclaimed.

"See what, Brittany?" Eleanor asked with a sigh.

"Oh, she's good…" Brittany said tapping her pencil rapidly against her desk. "But I'm better!"

"Better at what?" Jeanette asked.

"You'll see…" Brittany answered with a devilish smirk.

"Oh no… I don't like that look!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Brittany just smirked and turned back to her paper. Eleanor sighed giving Jeanette a knowingly look. Jeanette nodded and they both turned back to their papers. What was Brittany thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chipmunks: Brittney Takes No Prisoners- Part 2**

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor marched into Mrs. Newman's classroom with their heads held high (Brittany's held higher). Their normal skirts and dresses were gone; replaced with new, sparkly, designer, drapes. "They won't be able to take their eyes off us!!" Brittany had cried as she handed the cashier her allowance (three months to be exact).

And by the looks of things she had been right. Their classmate's eyes gaze at them with envy, as the girls casually took their seats.

Laya smiled at them. "Wow. You guys look great!" she exclaimed.

Brittany looked down at her outfit and then across at her sisters'. "Oh these old things?" she replied with a wave of her hand. "Just something we threw together". Brittany turned away to face the board. "Now, let's see her beat that!" she gushes to Jeanette.

"Laya, I really like your sweater." Simon whispered from behind her. Brittany whiped around angrily. She watched as Laya smiled. "Thanks, Simon." she whispered back.

Brittany turned to her sisters scowling. "She wears that stupid like sweater everyday! I can't believe this!" she exclaimed.

"Does this mean I can change out of these shoes? They pinch my toes." Jeannette complained, pointing to her flats.

"No! It means we're going to have to step up our game a little." Brittany answered crosses her arms.

"Is this really necessary Brittany?" Eleanor asked with a sigh. "Don't you think you should spend your time on… I don't know your homework? Which; might I remind you, was due today.

Brittany ignored her sister and drew her attention back to Laya. She was laughing about something Alvin was doing. He had pulled out a straw and blew a hard breath into it. A wad of paper shot straight up and hit smack against the ceiling.

Like clockwork, Mrs. Newman turned around to face the children. "Alvin, principal's office, NOW." she ordered. He rose from his chair and began walking out of the room. When he got to the door he turned back to the class and saluted. Laya giggled into her palm, and turned back to her paper.

"Kids, listen up." Mrs. Newman announced. "I have the go across the hall for a few moments to talk to Mrs. Kaiser. Just stay in you seats and finish the assignment, and no funny business!"

Brittany shrugged and turned back to her sisters. "She thinks she's something, doesn't she!?" Brittany exclaimed, speaking of Laya. "And what is up with that giggle? She giggles at everything they say!! If I hear that stupid annoying preppy laugh one more time…"

As if hearing her words Laya let out a bouncy bubbly giggle. Brittany's face grew dark. She whipped around to face Laya. And before she could stop herself, she yelled "Who do you think you are!!", her baby blue eyes glowing with fury.

--CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!--


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2 Continued**

Laya looked up from her desk to meet eyes with Brittany. "What do you mean" she asked her.

"Don't play dumb!" Brittany exclaimed, leaping onto her chair. "You come here trying to take over… … and you think there's something special about you. But there isn't. "

"I never said there was…" Laya pointed out.

"Brittany, please sit down." Jeanette pleaded from her seat.

"I just want to make it clear and known…" Brittany continued, once again ignoring her sister. "I run things around here! Not! YOU!"

"I'm sorry…" Laya whispered.

"Yeah…ugh… Well you better be!!" Brittany declared, before turning around and sinking back into her chair just as Mrs. Newman walked back into the room.

"Are you happy now?" Eleanor asked. "You got what you wanted… everyone notices you know. And guess what? They think you're a jerk."

Brittany took out her pencil and began scribbling away at her work sheet, paying no attention to the shocked and angry faces that she would have to face during recess.

**Part 3**

Brittany pulled her sugar blonde hair, (that she had begged Ms. Miller just that morning to let her wear down) into a high ponytail as she marched onto the playground. The playground was paved with black tar and stretched out over two full acres. There was a balance beam, monkey bars, a jungle gym, four swings, five slides, two sliding poles, a rope ladder, five seesaws, two merry-go-rounds, and three tunnels.

The stop at the top of the monkey bars, which was usually reserved for Brittany and her fellow Queen Bees, was empty. Brittany took a deep breath and began the long walk towards it. Every ball seemed to stop bouncing, the jump ropes were held still, and even the merry-go-round stopped making that squeaky sound. The only sound that could be heard was Brittany's frantic heart beating rapidly. Brittany took in a sigh of relief when she finally reached the jungle gym. But before she could set one foot on it, someone stepped in front of her. It was Kayla, the usually perky green eyed brunette who practically worshipped Brittany, at least until now.

"What are you doing?" she asked Brittany, crossing her hands against her chest.

"Going up on the monkey bars…like I do everyday..." Brittany answered.

"Well, the group had a meeting. And you've always been mean Brittany." Kayla started. "But...well… after what you did today. Making Laya cry-"

"She cried?" Brittany asked, interrupting her.

"Yes." Kayla snapped, suddenly over come with bravery. "And we voted on it. And you're out."

"Out of what?!" Brittany asked. She met Kayla's eyes, daring her to say what she knew was coming.

"You're out of the group. You can't sit with us anymore." Kayla answered quickly, looking away from Brittany's glare.

"I formed that group! I'm the leader! You can't kick me out! You can't tell me where to sit!" Brittany yelled, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Well…" Kayla said, her eyes darting around. She finally turned back to Brittany meeting her eyes. "There is one exception. You have to tell Laya you're sorry and she's got to forgive you. If not. You're out."

Brittany's face instantly fell. "You can't be serious." she murmured.

"That's the exception Brittany. Take it or leave it." Kayla answered stiffly.

"Where is she?" Brittany asked rolling her eyes.

Kayla's arm shot up immediately as she pointed across at the top of a slide where Laya was talking to Alvin. Brittany sighed and marched over to her. "Laya, can I talk to you a second?" Brittany asked.

"Sure!" Laya answered. Brittany rolled her eyes, instantly annoyed at Laya's perky tone. Was that girl ever anything BUT happy, Brittany thought as Laya slid down the slide landing next to Brittany.

The girls began silently walking down the side of the playground. After a while Brittany finally swallowed her pride and apologized to Laya. Brittany heaved a sigh of relief when Laya's lips turned up in a smile.

"So your friends made you do it?" Laya asked.

"Uhh… I…" Brittany stammered.

"No, it's alright. I get it. You want to be popular again…and you can only get there if I tell everyone that it's ok, right?" Laya asked. Brittany nodded. "Well I'm going to do it." Laya said.

"Thank you so much. When everybody likes me again maybe we could be friends then. Not the kind that hang out or anything because you're still you and all. But maybe I could I wave if we pass each other or something…because-"

"Hold up, Princess" Laya says, cutting her off. "I'm not finished yet. I said I'd tell them but I didn't say when. First I want some serious payback."

Brittany's mouth dropped.

"You made fun of me behind my back for the past month. And then publically humiliated me…which totally back fired on you by the way. If I'm going to "forgive" you, I need something in return." Laya explains.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked quietly.

Laya leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "WHAT!?" Brittany gaped in surprise. "I can't do that!"

"Well that's what I want." Laya answered firmly before walking away.

--

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor sat on their beds in their lavender painted room wearing flannel pajamas. Brittany has been quiet all night. She hadn't even complained when Ms. Miller had heaped a spoonful of broccoli on her plate at dinner.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Jeanette asked from across the room.

"Oh nothing. She's just finally getting a taste of her own medicine. " Eleanor said, answering for her.

"It's Laya! She's pure evil!!" Brittany finally exclaimed.

"Not this again…" Eleanor said rolling her eyes.

"This time it's true!!" Brittany protested. "I went to apologize to her and…her personality completely changed. It's like she's Dr. Heckle and Mr. Clyde!!"

"You mean Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Eleanor corrected. "And what are you talking about?"

"She… her voice changed. And she got all snappy! She told me if I wanted her to forgive me I'd have to do something for her or she would ruin my reputation!!" Brittany cried.

Jeanette walked over to Brittany's bed and patted her. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Oh, this outta be good." Eleanor sighed, joining her sisters.

"She said I had to" Brittany voice quieted down into a whisper as she informed her siblings of the bargain.

"No way!" Elanore exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound like, Laya." Jeanette added.

"I told you guys. Under that sweet smile, horns. HUMONGOUS RED HORNS!!" Brittany exclaimed.

* * *

OK THAT'S IT! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?! TELL ME!! WRITE A REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Do you have it or not?" Laya whispered to Brittany.

They had been sitting in the almost empty classroom for about ten minutes now and Brittany was still unsure about her decision. But what choice did she have? This could be social suicide but the other option was worse if that was even possible… Brittany gulped.

"Yeah, I got it." she whispered back.

Laya nodded just as the bell rang, signally twenty-four rambunctious 4th graders into the room. They all took their seats just as Mrs. Newman started writing on the board.

"Let's start with our seven times tables, shall we?" Mrs. Newman asked turning to face the class. "Let's go around the room starting with Tiffany."

"Seven times one is seven" Tiffany recited.

Brittany bent down to dig in her pink book bag.

"Seven times two is fourteen…I think." Rachel said tapping her chin.

Brittany pulled a small pink hardcover book out of her bag covered with hearts, stars, and glitter.

"Seven times three is twenty-one." Ryan announced with a grin.

Brittany dropped the book to the floor.

"Seven times four is twenty-eight" Jacob said as he shoved Ryan with his elbow.

Brittany placed her foot on the book.

"Seven times five is…" Kayla stammered pulling at her maple colored hair. "Thirty-five"

Brittany kicked the book backwards under her desk.

"Seven times six is forty-two" Connie said with a proud smirk.

The book slide across the floor and bumped right into a purple sandal.

"Seven times seven is forty-nine" Jeanette said.

Laya bent over and picked the book off the floor.

"Seven times eight is fifty-six" Eleanor announced.

Brittany watched as Laya placed the book on her desk.

"Seven times…" Brittany gulped. "Seven times nine is sixty-three."

Laya smiled sweetly at Brittany, before opening her mouth to say "Seven times ten is seventy." She turned back to the book and opened the very first page. In big bold bubbly letters it read "BRITTANY MILLER'S TOTALLY TOP SECRET DIARY"

--

"Well, Brittany. Laya talked to us and said that it was all a big misunderstanding. She told us that you guys were just rehearsing some new play at the theatre or something… so… we're sorry. We were wrong." Kayla apologized.

Brittany and about five other young girls stood on the playground clustered in a circle. The chipette smirked. She could feel her Queen Bee status returning to her like a rush of energy.

"It's ok girls." Brittany told them. "I completely forgive you."

"So you and Laya are friends now?" Tiffany asked her as she brushing off her coffee toned jacket.

"Yes…yea…you could say that." Brittany murmured

"I saw you guys passing notes in class." The shaggy haired red head, Megan added.

"Yeah, you gave her a book!" Tracey exclaimed pulling a strand of grass out of her stringy black hair.

"Hmmm" Brittany nodded before excusing herself and running across the playground to where Eleanor and Jeanette were playing on a merry-go-round with Alvin and Theodore.

"Girls, can I talk to you a sec?" Brittany asked them. Without waiting for an answer Brittany grabbed both of their hands and pulled them away.

"I did it. I gave it to her." Brittany confessed.

"Why? We told you not to." Jeanette asked.

"And what would she want with your stupid diary." Eleanor wanted to know.

"I don't know. But I didn't give her my old diary. I gave her the new one. The one that only has a few pages filled out. There's not much she can do with that." Brittany explained.

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, I- …..OH NO!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"I had a…I wrote something in there…I was just mad…and then I started day dreaming…and… She can't read it, ok?!" Brittany cried.

"But what are we going to do?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do!" Brittany exclaimed, confidently. "We're going to expose her for what she is. And girls?"

"Yeah?" Jeanette and Eleanor answered together.

"We're going to get that book back." Brittany exclaimed crossing her arms.

* * *

OK! THAT's IT WHAT DO YOU THINK!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok If this completely and totally sucks just tell me. I won't even make any excuses about me staying up all night or anything so BE HONEST.**

* * *

--

The chipettes sat cross-legged on Brittany's bed. It was pass their bedtime but the girls were wide awake, ready for action.

"And how are we going to do that?" Eleanor asked Brittany. "How are we going to get your diary back?"

"Yeah, it's not like we can just break into her house and take it." Jeanette added.

Brittany's lips suddenly turned up in a devilish grin.

"No, Brittany!" Jeanette exclaimed, reading her sister's mind.

"She was kidding!" Eleanor added.

"And it's stealing!" Jeanette reminded them.

"No it isn't." Brittany protested. "It's taking back what she took from me."

"But she didn't take it. You gave it to her." Jeanette reminded her.

"She had me in a very fragile position. What was I supposed to do? If I didn't give it to her I'd lose all my friends. And if I did give it to her I would be an outcast till I turned 30. There wasn't much of a choice. But if we get it back and if we prove that Laya is what I've been saying all along. An evil, conniving, witch!" Brittany exclaimed. "Then we'll have the school back. And we won't have to answer to any stuck-up-wanna-be-popular-girl ever again. Now there's only one question here. Are you in? Because you know I can't do this without you."

Jeanette and Eleanor exchange looks. Then Jeanette turned to Brittany.

"I'll do it." Jeanette answered.

Brittany and Jeanette turned to Eleanor, waiting for an answer.

"Fine, I'll do it too." Eleanor replied. "It's not like you could get yourself into any more trouble than you have already."

"Good," Brittany said with a grin "now let's get to work."

--

"OW!"

"Shhhhh"

The girls were crouched down on the knees right outside of the Morison residence, specifically right outside of Laya Morison's bedroom window.

"We're going to get caught." Jeanette whispered to her sisters.

"Not if you be quiet, now give me a lift. " Brittany ordered.

Jeanette and Eleanor sighed as they each grabbed one of Brittany's pink sneakers. They grunted as they lifted her up to the window sill. Brittany wordlessly took hold of the ledge and pulled herself halfway into the room, with her legs slicing through the crisp night air as she struggled to move further. After a few unsatisfying grunts she turned her head slowly around.

"Would you give me a push?" she asked in a low whisper.

The two chipettes popped their heads out of the bush they had been hiding in and went to aid their sister. They each grasped one of her sides and with one swift shove; Brittany tumbled into the room, head first.

"Sorry" her sister's mumbled as the Chipette scrambled to her feet.

Brittany did a quick scope of the room, which was painted a dull yellow with flowers stenciled along the walls. She spotted a piece of pink colored paper sticking out of a bookshelf. Brittany's curiosity was uncontrollable. Before she could stop herself she yanked the note out of its hiding place.

"Remember to give back to Simon tomorrow. Tell him about sequel."

Brittany crumpled the note in anger. She probably STOLE Simon's book and didn't want him to find out, she thought. Well we'll just see about that! The angry chipette pulled the book off the shelf and put it under her arm.

"Hurry" Jeanette urged from the window.

. She quickly looked around, scanning for the book, her diary. A Winnie-The-Pooh doll, a Powerpuff Girls pillow, a red toy racecar (she was almost positive it was Alvin's), and a pink hardback book covered with glitter and graffiti. HER DIARY! Brittany jogged towards the maple wood desk and grabbed the book. But just as she did, footsteps began to echo from just down the hallway.

Brittany looked in every direction, searching for a hiding place. Finally her eyes settled on the neatly made bed that was covered with a lacy purple comforter. She quickly dove under it. The footsteps crept closer till she could see two tiny feet at the edge of the bed and hear "annoying" Laya's voice.

"My plan worked out better than I thought, much better. Just that first page…could insure me blackmail for months… Where is that stupid book anyway?" Laya murmured to herself. She walked away from the bed and towards the desk. "I must have left it downstairs." she concluded.

Brittany listened as her footsteps grew quieter and quieter. When she could no longer hear them Brittany crawled from underneath the bed carrying the two books. She scrambled to her feet before gazing around the empty bedroom.

"Brittany, now!" Eleanor yelled in a whisper, snapping Brittany back into reality.

She quickly ran and leaped through the open window, right onto Jeanette.

"Oh. Thanks for breaking my fall, Jeanette" Brittany said as rolled off of her sister.

"You're welcome, Brittany." Jeanette huffed.

"Did you get it?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, I got it…along with this!" Brittany exclaimed pulling out the other book.

"Can I see that?" Jeanette asked.

"She stole it from Simon, but I got it back" Brittany informed them as she dropped the book into her sister's palm.

"Uh…Brittany?" Jeanette called.

"What is it, Jeanette?" asked Brittany, impatiently.

"Laya BORROWED this book from Simon yesterday." Jeanette said.

"And how do you know that?!" Brittany demanded.

Jeanette shrugged. "I saw him give it her yesterday." she said almost in a whisper.

"Oh… Well, I still got the diary." Brittany said, firmly crossing her arms. "She has nothing on me now."

"So we're done here?" Eleanor asked.

"Yea, were done." Brittany nodded.

"So…can we go home now?" Jeanette asked.

"BEFORE, anyone notices we're gone?" Eleanor added.

"Fine" Brittany huffed.

The girls gathered their things and turned and began the short walk home.

* * *

**Ok that's it. What did you think? Don't be afraid to be honest, now. Tell me the truth. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi! This is the last chapter and it's much longer than the others but still kinda short. I hope I didn't make any mistakes. Oh and there's more dialog. Well I guess that's it so you can go ahead and read it now XD_**

Brittany stood in front of Ms. Miller's full length mirror. She pulled at her ruffled pink skirt and smoothed out her reddish-brown hair. She had to show everyone that Laya had no control over her, more than that. Brittany had to regain her crown status and grind Laya's into the dirt with the back of her heel.

Eleanor popped her head into the room. "Come on. We're going to be late." she called before disappearing into the kitchen. Brittany starred into the mirror one last time before hurrying out the room. No one crosses Brittany Miller and by the end of the day Laya would know that lesson all to well.

* * *

Hey, Brit" Laya greeted her, putting in emphasism as said her name.

Brittany looked up from her "It Girl" magazine. She blinked twice before waving. "Oh. Hi, Laya." she murmured before turning her attention back to the magazine. Brittany calmly flipped through the fashion section as she took her seat."

"You know…funny thing happen this morning." Laya continued.

"You don't say…" Brittany murmured without looking up.

"I was looking for… that thing we talked about…and I couldn't find it." Laya informed her. Laya paused waiting for the reaction but Brittany didn't seem fazed.

"That's too bad." Brittany hummed, thumbing another page.

"You have any idea where it might be?" Laya asked accusingly.

Finally Brittany looked up. She tapped her chin as if thinking. "Did you check your bookshelf?" Brittany asked her.

"Yes." Laya answered, clinching her teeth.

"You're desk…because sometimes I keep things in my desk."

"Yes."

"What about under your bed…"

"Yes." Laya responded, her anger growing.

Brittany turned back to her magazine and flipped another page. "Did you check your… backpack?"

Laya grew silent.

"Did you check your backpack?" she repeated.

Laya gazed at the chipette in wonderment but she was busily taking a fashion quiz.

"Well?" Brittany asked as she circled one of the choices with a brightly lit, pink gel pen.

Laya slowly bent down and unzipped her backpack, and pulled out a pink hardback journal. "I found it." she whispered, eyeing Brittany suspiciously.

"Hmmmm" Brittany murmured her mind elsewhere. "Hey, would you look at that!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What?!" Laya asked angrily.

"I'm a spring!!" Brittany cried in delight. "What about you, Laya? You wanna take the quiz? I think you're a winter…wouldn't you say, Tif?"

The stocky redhead leaned over Brittany's shoulder peering at the magazine. "Yea, defiantly a winter."

Laya groaned in frustration. She leaped up from her seat and marched over to the pencil sharpener, stomping her feet all the way.

"What's her problem?" Brittany asked aloud, a small grin seeping onto her lips.

--

"Alvin, what do you have this time?" Mrs. Newman asked.

The children had been sitting in the classroom going over their division problems…well most of them.

"Mrs. Newman, I am applauded." Alvin replied sitting up in his chair. "To think that I would ruin your, might I say brilliant lesson with my childish antics. I for one love division and was hoping that you would go over number six again."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Newman murmured walking behind Alvin. She lifted up his signature red baseball cap and pulled out a miniature slingshot. "And what is this?'

"A piece of history!" Alvin exclaimed. "This gadget is a…. an old fashion weapon. Yeah! During…um… cave men days. In fact I brought it to show you!"

"Really, it is? That's fascinating, Alvin." Mrs. Newman said looking the toy over.

"It is?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry for the confusion."

"You are?"

"Yes. In fact why don't you show this to Principal Burns? I'm sure she'll be just as interested as I am."

"Aaawwww… Ms. Newman. I don't think she would appreciate this the way me and you do."

"Trust me on this one. She'll be so impressed she might even want to call Dave and tell him all about it."

"I would love to go down there and show her. I really would but… but what about your lesson. I don't want to miss a minute of it."

"Oh, I'm sure Simon will catch you up on everything."

"But I…"

"Alvin. Principal's office. Now." Mrs. Newman ordered.

Alvin slowly rose from his seat and walked to the front door. He stopped just before exiting the classroom and turned around to face the class. Alvin took off his cap and placed it over his heart.

"Goodbye my fellow classmates…Ms. Newman." Alvin said dramatically. "I shall miss each and every one of you… But you will stay in my heart always. And I in yours. Please do not forget me as I-"

"Alvin." Mrs. Newman called, interrupting his speech.

"Goodbye!" Alvin called again before shutting the door behind him.

Alvin replaced his hat and walked out the door listening to the clasps and whistles that followed. Mrs. Newman took her place at the front of the class again.

"Quiet." she ordered. "Let's get back to the lesson. Amanda, what is eight divided by two?"

The scrawny blonde bit her lip, then proceed to count one by one of her fingers.

"Hey, Simon" Jeanette whispered, turning to face him. "Can I borrow your book on Nocturnal Animals?"

"Sure." Simon replied as he began rummaging through his desk. "I was really intrigued by the chapter on raccoons."

"Me too!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Did you know their omnivores?"

"And that they tend to eat people's garbage?!" Simon added.

"Yes and-"

Brittany cleared her throat cutting Jeanette off.

"I mean…the book? Simon, do you have the book?" she asked.

"That's right. I let Laya borrow it." Simon remembered. He turned to the Laya and tapped her on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" Laya cried, angrily. She spun around to face Simon, her expression immediately soften. "Oh. Sorry, Simon. What did you want?" she asked sweetly.

"You borrowed my book last week. Do you have it?"

"Yea, sure." Laya replied. She bent over and dug threw her bag. "I know it's in here somewhere." she finally gave up and dumped the entire bag's contents onto the floor. Purple nail polish, two colored pencils, a hairbrush, and four books tumbled to the ground. Brittany quickly spotted her dairy in the mess.

"OH MY GOSH!" she shouted. The entire class turned towards the group. "That's my DIARY!!"

Laya eyes darted around, in panic. She quickly began pushing things back into her bag.

"It's been missing for a few days now!" Brittany continued. "I was worried someone might have stolen it."

"Yea…I…uhhh… found it." Laya said, gritting her teeth as she handed Brittany the book.

"Really? Oh thank you so much, Laya! You have no idea how much this means to me!!" Brittany exclaimed again.

"Uhh… it was no trouble really… I…" Laya's voice trailed off.

"Where'd you find it?" Brittany asked her voice less dramatic.

"What?" Laya asked, stunned.

"My diary. Where'd you find it?" Brittany repeated.

"I… uhh…" she stammered.

"Because it went missing from my locker, and I'm the only one who knew the combination. So how'd you get it?" Brittany continued.

"I…" Laya's eyes darted around. Everyone was looking at her now. Everyone.

"Well?" Brittany asked for the second time that day.

"I..." Laya looked down at the floor.

"Laya did you take Brittany's diary?" that was Mrs. Newman's voice now. She had moved from the center of the room and was now standing over Brittany's desk looking directly at Laya. When Laya didn't respond after a few moments, Mrs. Newman placed her hands on her hips. "Let's go into the hallway so we can talk about this further."

Brittany watched as the teacher led Laya out of the classroom. Just before the door shut Laya shot Brittany a deadly stare, but Brittany just smiled and waved back. The door slammed shut behind them and the classroom burst into conversation.

"Did she really steal your diary?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know. I guess she must have… But I really would hate to believe that, I always thought Laya was really sweet." Brittany answered holding her hand to her heart. "And it pains me to say this but maybe she was just taking advantage of me…of all of us. Maybe she was never nice to begin with."

"But Laya's always been nice to me." Theodore pointed out.

"Maybe… But she stole from me. Do you really want a friend who steals?" Brittany added.

"It's really hard to believe that she would do that…" Simon said. He took off his glasses and wiped them with a clean white cloth.

"And before when we talked and I apologized to her she tried to blackmail me!" Brittany exclaimed. "She told me if I didn't listen to her then she'd take all my friends away. And you guys were already really mad at me."

"Don't worry, Brittany." Danielle said.

"Yeah," Leah added. "You're our best friend."

"Well…I just thought that you guys were choosing her over me and…" A tear rolled down Brittany's cheek.

"I'm so sorry!" Tiffany exclaimed, embracing Brittany in a hug. "We didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Yeah, we're sorry" Ryan added.

"I had no idea Laya was such a jerk." Todd declared crossing his arms.

--

Brittany walked down the quiet hallway, whistling. There was one more thing she had to do, one more thing to make this day perfect. She spotted the principal's office at the end of the hallway, and Laya sitting in a chair just outside of it. Laya turned to gaze at Brittany wickedly.

"Brit." Laya said.

"Laya."

"I guess you won this round." Laya continued.

"Yes, I guess I did."

"Well, you were worthy opponent."

"Wish I could say the same for you."

"Now, Brittany. That really hurts my feelings."

"Like I care?! You had this planned from the beginning didn't you?! Get me mad so I'd lash out on you! Then get everyone else mad at me! Then blackmail!"

"Yup, pretty much." Laya said as she whipped out a nail file and began working at her nails. "So how long did it take you to figure that out, Sherlock?"

"What?"

"I don't like you Brittany. Never did. And I wanted to get back at you for-"

"Get back at me? I don't even know you!!"

"You don't remember. Now I'm really hurt, Brit Brit. You don't remember Camp Kio?"

**A/N: Quick note. I couldn't think of a name for a camp, lol. The only thing that came to mind was Camp Wanna Weep from Kim Possible… Ok. back to the story.**

"Yes, of course I remember it. But I still don't remember you."

"Well I remember you!" Laya stood to her feet. "I spent the entire summer alone! While you had all friends you had made."

Brittany shrugged. "I knew them from school."

"Especially that Alvin! Maybe I should tell him what was in your diary! Huh?"

"Go ahead. No one will believe you"

"Well maybe I'll just take that chance. Fact is, Brit. You might as well give up on it."

"On what?"

"Please, don't tell me you're that dumb. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I've done what I needed to do. And mom's moving us to New York so I don't ever have to see your ugly face ever again."

"Running away? Figures. When the going gets tough, the ugly and stupid get going!"

"Like I'm scared of you?" Laya snorted. She turned towards the office and grabbed the door knob. "But, Brit. Your friends left you just like that for someone they barely knew. Are they really your friends?"

"Of course! How would you know anything about friends, you just said you didn't have any."

"Think about it, Brit." Laya said softly before pulling the door open leaving Brittany alone in the hallways.

--

Later that day Brittany sat in the classroom long after the final bell had rung and Mrs. Newman had left wishing her "A great weekend", just thinking. She had gotten what she wanted. Her crown had been returned to her. And her loyal subjects were mortified with their own behavior and had begged her forgiveness. And Laya was gone. This is what she wanted right? So why didn't she feel any better?

Brittany jumped as the classroom door opened up again. Alvin stuck his head in the door. "Are you coming or what?" he asked, a wide grin on his face.

"I'm coming. And if you would stop pestering me I'd be there already!" Brittany cried, pulling her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Well it's not my fault you take FOREVER doing EVERYTHING!" Alvin exclaimed spreading his arms out wide.

"I do not!" Brittany protested, stamping her foot. "And you are one to talk! Simon says you spend hours just looking at yourself in the mirror!! Well let me tell you! No matter how long you stare at the dumb reflection of yours, you're not gonna look any better!" Brittany yelled as she followed Alvin out of the room. They were met by their siblings who had been patiently waiting for them.

"You told her that!" Alvin cried, jabbing his finger at Simon. "What kind of a brother are you?!" he demanded.

Simon heaved a heavy breath and rolled his eyes in response.

"See? You're always doing that to me! Does no one take me seriously?!" Alvin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air again.

"Maybe it's because you bring toys to school and are constantly disrupting our lessons. You know some people actually **want** to learn." Simon said, matter-of-factly

"Spoken like a true, nerd." Alvin remarked.

"I'm not even going to dignify that statement with a response." Simon replied, quickening his pace.

"Yeah, that's because you don't have one!!" Alvin yelled at Simon's back.

"Alvin, answer me one thing." Brittany said.

"What?" Alvin asked turning to face her as the group quickly made their way out of the school.

"Theodore's the sweet one." Brittany said. Theodore giggled in response.

"Simon's the smart one." Brittany noted.

"Of course" Simon said with a nod.

"So you must be the dumb one." Brittany proposed.

"No…I'm the cool one." Alvin replied, striking a pose. A bicycle sped pass them, sending Alvin tumbling backwards. He tripped on a rock and fell flat on his back.

"Yeah…real cool…" Brittany mused as the group passed him laughing.

THE END!!

* * *

**More chipmunk stories soon to come!! Continued in- _Talent Show: _**


End file.
